


Yours forever For Eternity

by goldielocks



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Telepathy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldielocks/pseuds/goldielocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of an abnormal woman, Raven, who lives with the Cullen family, and secretly has a crush on Edward. Although not a vampire, she is still paranormal, because honestly? Normal humans can't read minds of fling another clear across a room. As her time at school and relationship with people around her starts to change, her life will never be the same. Bad summary, great story! Story originally from my fanfiction account!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, however I do own all the other ones because they are all mine :) Enjoy!
> 
> Author's note: These - *Raven* - mean telepathy

Name- Raven Cullen  
Age- 16  
Eyes- Caribbean blue  
Hair- Brown, and mid-back length  
Height- 5"4  
Body type- Healthy thin, but has curves in all the right places  
Personality- She is happy most of the time, but when something makes her mad, people usually stay away from her out of fear. She is trusting, loving, and absolutely adorable, no one can refuse her.  
Others- She can telepathically read people's minds and talk to them through it as well. No one ever found out how it was possible.

My name is Raven, I live with the Cullens, and no, I am not a vampire. I was taken in by Esme and Carlisle when my mother abandoned me in front of their house when I wasn't even a week old. Esme, with her heart of gold, decided to keep me and care for me as her own, because let's face it. I'm adorable. I've lived with them ever since that day and I've never thought badly of any of them in any way based on what they are. I'm not very popular, but I do have my own little circle of friends who don't just like me because I live with the "hot Cullen family". I attend Richveld high along with my brothers and sisters, a school for vampires and abnormals.

While my background is unknown and highly unclear, we have all deduced that I am NOT a normal human being. I can read minds and communicate telepathically with people of my choosing. I am abnormally strong and fast for a human, but not as strong as a werewolf or vampire. I also seem to be aging less quickly since I turned 16. These abilities have gotten me into more trouble than I can say. Broken body parts due to my strength, broken friendships because I can read minds… I think I even put someone in a mental hospital because they thought they were going insane from the 'voices in their head'. The point is, no one knows what I am, nor what other abilities I may have tucked away somewhere in me, which makes me pretty special if I do say so myself.

"Get up sleepy one!" came an excited voice. Alice. Obviously. She wakes me up every morning before anyone else can because she always wants to plan out my outfit and do my hair and makeup and blah blah blah… I have no objections to it though. I enjoy spending the quality time with her.

Now, before you think I don't like any other siblings, let just say, I love all my siblings. Alice and I like to talk together and hang out a lot, watch movies… the kind of stuff you do with your best friends really. Rosalie and I enjoy fixing cars and such and doing more hands on things together, but we still talk a lot and go shopping… plus I've planned a few of her weddings, which is always fun. Between Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, I can't decide which I like spending time with the most. Jasper is so much fun. Although he is still quite new, my blood, or presence for that matter, doesn't seem to bother him much at all. Edward is… well… he's Edward. He's aggravating, broody, and sulks too much, but I still love him. At times, he finds me annoying because I'm the only one who can read his thoughts, and vice versa, which makes him mad because, obviously, he'd rather keep his thoughts to himself… but I think it's good for him to get a dose of his own medicine. Keeps him on his toes. Emmett is as hard as a rock, stronger than four armies of Minotaurs, but almost just as caring and sweet as Esme. We both like sparing together and just making jokes. We are kind of like the two jokers of the family. If anything bad happens to me, I know he will make sure it never happens again.

I laughed at how closely knit our family was.

"What are you laughing at?" Alice asked me while entering my room. My room is a beautiful cream, ecru, white, silver and gold colored room, covered in satin and lace. My room is huge, it has a big king size four-poster bed, decorated with lace curtains and silk bed covers. Then I have my very own walk-in closet that is about 200 feet deep and about 100 feet wide, which Alice seems to fill every few weeks or so. I have my own 60 inch plasma TV, stereo system, guitar, and a touch screen computer on my desk. Finally, my bathroom. It has all the same colors as my room, but has a beautiful clawfoot bathtub. Not to mention a wonderful view outside.

"Aww you love me!" Alice said smiling as she opened my silk and lace curtains to let the very little light that existed here come in.

"How did you hear that?" I asked her puzzled.

"You said it out loud, silly" she laughed walking over to the bed.

"Oh, I did? Well, that would make sense." I laughed. What else did I say aloud?

"Well, come on! It's 5:30! Get in the shower! I'll pick your clothes out!" she said happily as she led me to my bathroom.

"Don't you always, Alice?" I chuckled as I closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY IF I AM TO CONTINUE WRITING IT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, however I do own all the other ones because they are all mine :) Enjoy!
> 
> Author's note: These - *Raven* - mean telepathy

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Well, come on! It's 5:30! Get in the shower! I'll pick your clothes out!" she said happily as she led me to my bathroom._

_"Don't you always, Alice?" I chuckled as I closed the door._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

The shower felt very refreshing. After I dried off I went to my bed where Alice had set out my clothes for the day and put them on while Alice went to the bathroom to get all the make-up out and hair products. The things I do for beauty.

But really, I don't know what I would do without her. She did my hair and makeup pretty quickly… I'd never be ready on time if I did it myself and even less manage to make myself look presentable. I'm too much of a klutz. But she outdid herself today. I looked gorgeous!

"Ok, let's go!" she said excitedly as she dragged me down the stairs.

"Alice, calm down! Why are you in such a rush?" I asked irritated. Why was she rushing me? Well, at least she is allowing me 10 minutes to eat my breakfast.

"Good morning Raven" Jasper said in his soft voice.

"Good morning Jasper!" I said putting my breakfast bowl away.

"Hey Bird! Good morning!" Emmett boomed out while giving me a bear hug. He calls me Bird sometimes instead of Raven. May I just say, it's annoying?

"Good morning to you too Rock!" I laughed as he put me down again. Yeah. Nicknamed what he should be. A bloody rock. I mean really. You don't want to run into him. Ever. Trust me.

"Morning." I heard when Rosalie came in.

"Morning Rose!" I said happily. Why was everyone in such a good mood today? Well, better not jinx it now I thought to myself. I asked myself where Edward was, and decided to find him using my telepathy. SO much faster.

*Raven* - Oh. There you are! –

*Edward* - Stay out of my head, Raven! - he retorted sounding annoyed..

Found him. And he's grumpy. Surprise, surprise!

*Raven* - Well you don't have to be so rude, I was just looking for you, and this was faster and more effective. -

If there's one thing Edward knows how to do like a pro, its turning a good day into a bad one.

*Edward* - Just… please don't do it again. – he answered calmly.

Woah! He was actually trying to be nice to me! How…weird. He usually just gets even angrier. Just then, Edward walked in looking absolutely furious. Then, when he saw me, the, shall I say, murderous look in his eyes dimmed a bit.

"Well. Isn't someone dressed to impressed today" he said in an almost mocking voice.

"Why yes, thank you. I see we are barely trying again today, Edward?" I barely got out without bursting into fits of giggles. Edward had the craziest hair right now, it wasn't even funny

"There's this revolutionary new thing that people use. It's called a comb," I said as I reached into my purse and handed him the black comb I carry around with me, "you should get more acquainted with it."

Then, Alice came in looking even more happy and excited then when she got into my room. When she noticed Edward staring at the comb, then to me dumbfounded, she burst into laughter.

"It's a comb, Edward." She giggled. Edward's gaze snapped to Alice, with an exasperated yet annoyed face.

"I know." He turned and walked away. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Yeah. This is somewhat of a routine in our family.

"Come outside Raven! I have a surprise for you!" Alice said, nearly jumping around. She walked me to the front door and covered my eyes before opening it. She helped me down the stairs and stopped a few feet after. She took her hands off my face, and told me to open my eyes.

"Surprise!" she yelled.

Oh. My. Gosh. In front of me was a brand new silver Austin Martin DB9. I think I just died and went to heaven.

"Alice! Oh my gosh! Thank you! Wait… what's the occasion?" I asked excitedly staring at my new car.

"Well, you passed your driving test! So I got you this beauty as a congrats present!" she smiled at me.

"Alice, you are just absolutely amazing!" I screeched jumping to hug her.

"Hey, we all helped too!" Emmett said coming down the stairs with Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"Well, picking it out and pitching in. The car idea was Alice's." said Rosalie.

"Thank you so much guys! All of you!" I said giving them all hugs. Even Edward hugged me back.

After that we all headed to school. And so did I… IN MY BRAND NEW DB9! Yeah. I'm badass.

When I got to school, everyone was staring at me. Every guy in view was turning to look at me. I could hear everything from "Is that Raven?" to "I'd tap that". I shuttered at the more perverted comments. Ew. Then I heard one I really didn't expect to hear.

*Unknown* - These pervs better back the hell off. - I froze. It was Edward. What is wrong with him today? He's never been so protective of me.

*Raven* - Alice? What's going on with Edward? Why is he so abnormally angry?

*Alice* - I have no idea what you're talking about Raven. –

*Raven* - Liar. Tell me. –

*Alice* - I can't. It's not for me to tell you. And please, don't look for the answer. Just ignore him, ok? –

I just sighed. Ok. Great. Family is keeping secrets. We all know how that turns out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY IF I AM TO CONTINUE WRITING IT!


End file.
